Field
The described technology generally relates to pixel circuits, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Many flat panel display technologies have been developed. Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, etc. An OLED display has advantages such as rapid response speed and low power consumption relative to the other flat panel displays because the OLED display generates an image using an OLED that emits light based on recombination of electrons and holes.
Typically, OLED displays can be categorized into a passive matrix type OLED (PMOLED) display and an active matrix type OLED display AMOLED according to a method of driving organic light-emitting elements. The AMOLED device has a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixel circuits. The AMOLED display can control a gray level of each pixel circuit by adjusting voltage data or current data (e.g., in an analog driving method), or by adjusting light emission time (e.g., in a digital driving method).